The Stranger
by God Girl in training
Summary: After the war at the Ministry of Magic, Hermione is the only one who remains critically injured. A young first-year named Faith, with a permanent injury, and her cat Sheba become Hermione's assistants while she heals. The Golden Trio and their friends become deep friends with Faith and help her recover her memory which is a very slow and painful process.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters or people in this story except for the cat and currently unnamed girl.**

**Summary: After the war at the Ministry of Magic, Hermione is the only one who remains critically injured. A young first-year named Faith, with a permanent injury, and her cat Sheba become Hermione's assistants while she heals. The Golden Trio and there friends become deep friends with Faith and help her recover her memory, which is a very slow and painful process.**

Hermione woke up a fifteenth time, having no clue what happened. Her friends were growing tired of having to repeat the story to her each time she woke. "Ron, Harry?" Hermione asked painfully.

"You don't remember what happened?" Ron asked sighing

"No I don't. I'm also really hungry." Hermione smiled a little. She thought about how Ron was always hungry.

"Faith, could you come over here?" Ron shouted across the room.

A tall but young first year girl appeared carrying a gray, black cat with a raccoon like tail and a black stripe teaching from its forehead to its tail. The rest of the cat was a mix of black, gray, and white hair so mixed up that not a particular spot of the cat was black or white or gray, mainly just a grayish-whitish- black. The girl wore tan shorts that reached her knees and a turquoise shirt with a giant Black Hand print in the middle and s Worships belly, shoulders and head, with two small tan circles on its nose and eyes. The two were quite a couple.

"Yes, Ron, what is it?" the girl asked politely.

"Could you help Hermione sit up and explain to her what happened?" Ron nodded his head in Hermione's direction.

"Yes, sir, I mean. Yes, Ron." the girl corrected herself when Ron glared at her and walked over to Hermione. The girl placed her cat on the end of the bed. She then gently behind Hermione's back and lifted her just slightly and lifted the two pillows Hermione lay on and placed them on the back of the bed so Hermione could lean against them, switched hands and used her left hand to barely lift Hermione's legs and scooted her back. Hermione felt a twinge of pain in her ribs and placed her hand on her ribs, the girl muttered sorry and sat at the end of the bed, scooping up her cat again and setting her on her lap.

"At the battle you had at the ministry, Dolohov shot you with a curse and it's made you extremely susceptible to pain and caused you great injury. You have to take ten potions a day now and are probably going to spend two weeks in the Hospital Wing." the girl pet the cat in her lap "Neville broke his nose, Luna was stunned, and Ginny broke her ankle, but they're all well now. Sirius Black was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange, but you shouldn't try moving on your own much let alone try to walk."

Madame Promfrey appeared from her office, "Ah Hermione, do you know Faith?" She stood next to her bed.

"No, I don't believe so." Hermione tried to recognize the first year at the end of her bed. She suddenly remembered the girl, at the sorting earlier in the school year the girl had fallen into the lake. She had been soaking wet, and stayed mostly silent during the tour of the school.

"She has suffered from a terrible brain injury that prevents her from remembering anything related to magic. Unable to continue she has become my assistant. While you're in this terrible position, she will help you about. Kind of like a House Elf except without the slavery and low wages." Madame Promfrey placed a hand on Faith's shoulder.

Hermione remembered S.P.E.W. and opened her mouth to protest but felt a sudden jab of pain in her ribs, and only let out a whimper as she covered her ribs in an attempt to lessen the pain. "Oh you need to take your potions." Madame Promfrey went back into her office.

"Sirius is dead?" Hermione turned to Ron and Harry.

"Yes, we don't really want to talk about it." Harry seemed to have to force himself to say it.

Hermione wanted to cry, Sirius was a good man, sure he caused a lot of trouble and it was going to catch up with him some day. But it shouldn't have killed him, breathing became difficult. Madame Promfrey came back with what seemed like a thousand different potions. She gave Hermione eleven, each one tasted disgusting and made Hermione gag, but she felt a lot better afterwards. Madame Promfrey asked Faith to get some light bread and water from the elves in the kitchen and maybe some tomato and basil soup.

"Its fine, I'm not hungry." Hermione tried to protest, but then her stomach growled at the sound of food loud enough for Madame Promfrey to hear. "And you said you're not hungry?" Madame Promfrey raised her eyebrows.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little, but stopped because it made her ribs hurt. Faith came back ten minutes later with a tray of food, a small loaf of bread already sliced up, a pitcher and glass of water, and a bowl of soup. Hermione's stomach growled again, "Breakfast in bed, or more like Dinner in bed." Faith set the tray before her.

"Dinner in bed, what time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Nine o' clock pm if my clock is correct and I checked it on the way back against Hogwarts time." Faith glanced at her watch.

Hermione smiled at Faith and said thank you. The girl's sleeves reached half way down her arms and the tag sticking out of the back said the shirt was a small! Hermione noticed the sleeve lifted when over the girl leaned to the side, barely showing her shoulder. If Hermione's eyes weren't playing tricks on her, Hermione could see the skin on her shoulder had a giant burn mark on it. But Hermione's mind was focused on the food so Hermione just thought it was her imagination. The food tasted great, even though Hermione still thought of S.P.E.W.

Her friends left to go to sleep, Hermione lay on her side. Faith closed the curtains to the next bed over so she could change to pajamas. Hermione could see inside through a small tear in the curtains, Faith faced the opposite direction the whole time. Hermione could now definitely see a burn on the Faith's shoulder. Also there was a cut in her back, right down her spine. Hermione was about to say something, but then she thought about what would happen if she was Faith. Hermione instead flipped so she was on her back and fell asleep.

Hermione's sleep was fitful, she dreamed the same thing happened, but this time she was from Harry's point of view. She could see Neville's noise breaking, Ginny limping, Ron not stopping his laughter, and her limp body, even Sirius's death. At the end Hermione shifted in the bed and felt her body falling down a pit and could hear someone saying, "Wake up, Hermione. Common I can't hold your weight much longer." What were they talking about?

Hermione woke up with a start, someone was holding her. Hermione squirmed and kicked out, "Hermione stop it, you'll wake everyone else up, or you're going to hurt somebody." Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and faced her attacker and hit them. Hermione felt her body falling again and two seconds later felt her body land on the ground and two hands slide out from under her. She wasn't hurt but a body sat by her side whimpering.

Hermione screamed for help, her attacker covered her mouth and said, "Zip it before you wake anybody up." Hermione grabbed their throat and choked them. The lights turned on and Madame Promfrey screamed.

"Let go of Faith, Miss. Granger, what's wrong with you! Faith, what is she doing out of bed?!" Madame Promfrey pulled Hermione's attacker out of Hermione's death grip on their throat. It was Faith, what was going on?

"I didn't know it was Faith!" Hermione yelled.

Faith caught her breath and calmed before speaking. "Hermione started moving around in bed and fell out of it. I caught her and I guess she thought I was attacking her and she hit me." Faith held her burnt shoulder and winced. _Oh no I hit her injured shoulder!_ Hermione thought.

Hermione screamed for help, her attacker covered her mouth and said, "Zip it before you wake anybody up." Hermione grabbed their throat and choked them. The lights turned on and Madame Promfrey screamed.

"Let go of Faith, Miss. Granger, what's wrong with you! Faith, what is she doing out of bed?!" Madame Promfrey pulled Hermione's attacker out of Hermione's death grip on their throat. It was Faith, what was going on?

"I didn't know it was Faith!" Hermione yelled.

Faith caught her breath and calmed before speaking. "Hermione started moving around in bed and fell out of it. I caught her and I guess she thought I was attacking her and she hit me." Faith held her burnt shoulder and winced. _Oh no I hit her injured shoulder!_ Hermione thought.

"Yes, but it was also in the Daily Prophet." Faith nodded. "I have a video of the incident, do you want to see?"

"Okay, put the volume on as low as possible where we can hear it but not blaring. Hermione needs to rest, and so do the others." Madame Promfrey called.

Faith pulled out a tablet like things and clicked a button on it. A white screen appeared and a smiley face appeared, "Yes Faith?" it asked.

"Could you show the video Lily took of the car crash?" Faith asked in a clear voice.

"Scan the files, memory of car crash." The face disappeared and a video began. Hermione risked opening her eye a bit wider so she could see it.

The video showed somebody's lap, "Lily, I was able to get it to play video." a voice sounding like Faith's called and the camera moved to show a young lady in the passenger seat. She had long brown hair and wore a worship shirt just like Faith's and turned to the camera.

"Hey, don't point it at me!" the girl yelled playfully and snatched the camera. She flipped it around and the camera showed Faith sitting in the back of the car.

"Now you're pointing it at me." Faith replied, smiling.

"This is for getting me in the video." the girl's voice sounded again.

"I thought you wanted to be in the video?" Faith tilted her head to one side.

"Okay, maybe I did." the girl turned to the front and the camera viewed her again. "Hi, I'm Lillian, but please call me Lily. And now we are stuck at a red light."

The camera moved to show Faith, "This is my younger sister Faith."

"Merry Christmas if you're listening." Faith laughed.

"Its three months after Christmas, are you insane?" Lily laughed.

"I love you too." Faith looked out the window. The camera flew out a window and landed on the ground with a perfect view of the accident. A white car was slammed into from the side by a black jeep, the car flipped and one of the back doors flew off. The car flipped again and three passengers came out. Lily and two unidentified people who appeared to be their mom and dad crawled out of the car. The car settled on its hood and the car collapsed halfway.

"Faith, no, where are you?" Lily began digging through the rubble. Her parents dragged her away, as she struggled. "No Faith's still in there!"

"She's dead, Lily calm down." her father began to cry.

"No she can't be, she too young!" Lily screamed and ran around her parents. She reached inside and stuck her head in. "I can see her, Faith wake up!"

"I love you too." Faith looked out the window. The camera flew out a window and landed on the ground with a perfect view of the accident. A white car was slammed into from the side by a black jeep, the car flipped and one of the back doors flew off. The car flipped again and three passengers came out. Lily and two unidentified people who appeared to be their mom and dad crawled out of the car. The car settled on its hood and the car collapsed halfway.

"Faith, no, where are you?" Lily began digging through the rubble. Her parents dragged her away, as she struggled. "No Faith's still in there!"

"She's dead, Lily calm down." her father began to cry.

"No she can't be, she too young!" Lily screamed and ran around her parents. She reached inside and stuck her head in. "I can see her, Faith wake up!"

Lily began to pull an obviously heavy weight, her mother helped. The car collapsed even further and Lily screamed. Faith was only one inch from being crushed, her sister and mother pulling her out from under the car as it caught on fire. Her shirt sleeve was on fire, and Lily rolled Faith over so it burned out.

"Faith, please, wake up! You can't die, wake up!" Lily yelled and bent over her sister's limp body. A long cut reached down Faith's left arm and blood leaked from her mouth, her ankle was obviously broken. Lily began to weep with tears and placed her head a centimeter above Faith's head. "She's breathing!" Lily yelled.

"Of course I am. Tell me something I don't know." Faith said, her voice was very rough and didn't at all sound like Faith. She began to cough up blood and Lily began to hug her, stopped and set her hands down again. Blood stained the back of Faith's head; Lily gingerly touched it, her fingers coming up soaking wet with blood. Lily then started at the camera and went over and picked it up, she pressed a few buttons.

"It's broken even the off button doesn't work." Lilly smiled and walked back over to Faith.

Faith coughed once more, blood leaking from her mouth and lay on her back again. She closed her eyes and her breathing became very still and shallow. "Faith, the camera's broken and it won't turn off, after all that money we saved up. Oh well, are you okay?"

Lilly bent down and placed her head above Faith's mouth again. "She isn't breathing, Faith please don't leave me here! You're too young, you can't die, and you have so many opportunities in life!" Lilly cried.

The sound of an ambulance and car doors slamming sounded in the background. Two men appeared with a stretcher and lifted Faith onto it, strapping her down with orange cords. Lilly stood up and asked her parents something and then got in the stretcher with the men and Faith. Lilly sat on a bench and held Faith's limp hand, a lady appeared.

She checked Faith's breathing and pulse and then her reflexes. "I'm sorry, Lilly but she's died ten minutes ago. She lost too much blood and she had a traumatic brain injury." the nurse held Lilly's hand. Lilly's weeping became louder and the ambulance kept driving for about twenty minutes.

The men opened the doors and took out the stretcher. Lilly still held Faith's hand, and talked to her, "I know you're not really dead, you're up in heaven with Jesus in the other angels." Lilly smiled a little, "Could you tell Jesus I'm his biggest fan, as well as Noah, for all those brave things he did? You know I've always wanted him to know that. You've lived a good life and will live an even better one in heaven." Lilly wiped some of her tears away. "I love you so much, now I understand why you said 'I love you, too' right before the accident."

"I'm glad you do understand now." A voice said, Faith just barely opened her eyes and gazed at her sister. "And I did tell Jesus and Noah." Faith smiled weakly and squeezed Lilly's hand.

Lilly wept and shot up again, "Nurse, she's alive, my sister is alive!" the nurse ran over and pushed the bed inside the hospital. Lilly ran along side and barely kept up to the sprinting nurse and doctors. When they reached the surgery room, her parents stood outside and Lilly hugged them.

"Faith's alive, I think she died for about half an hour, but she's alive now. She said that she told Jesus and Noah I was there a biggest fan, that's how I know." Lilly swiped at the tears soaking her cheeks.

"Honey, thank you, you were more brave then I thought you would be." her father rubbed the back of her head.

The camera then showed relative after relative coming to the hospital, Grandma Lisa (the dad's mother) and her husband Grandpa John, Uncle Lake and Aunt July, Cousin A. J. and his sisters Lucy and Alice and many more.

The hospital office staff moved the group to a separate room so they could all sit together and talk freely. One of the doctors came in and the entire family immediately turned to him.

"Faith will live but not without permanent injuries, she will always have a permanent burn on her shoulder, she suffered a massive concussion so she has no memory of the accident or anything that happened the day of the accident, and she will have a semi-permanent limp until next year because of the way her ankle broke. We had to shave her head so we could fix a few small cracks in her skull. It is suspected that she was pronounced dead for almost one hour and woke up somehow after losing a lot of oxygen and blood. It's a miracle that she survived the accident at all and even more miraculous that she came back to life after being pronounced dead for such a long time. She's in the ICU and was placed on Life Support, but her brain waves aren't normal and it is suspected she won't live beyond tonight and if not tonight then in a week because she lost way too much blood." the doctor nodded to the family. "Normally, we wouldn't allow anyone to visit a patient this early but since she may die, we'll make an exception." the doctor motioned for Lilly and her parents. "But we will only allow five of you at a time, so who else do you want to go?"

The parents talked quietly and then choose the dad's parents who seemed to be the only elderly couple in the room.

The camera showed them walking down hall after hall until they reached an open room. The first bed showed an elderly person sleeping and the second showed a young boy with a broken arm. "Oh, I knew I took a wrong turn, sorry I'm new but I wasn't the doctor working on Faith. I'm just a nurse that fetches supplies and stuff." the doctor headed out again.

"We put her in a separate room since she may need to be here a few days. We tried to give her a medicine to make her fall asleep, but she refused to take it until she sees her sister." the doctor said as they back tracked and head down another hallway. Finally, the doctor opened a door and ushered the family inside.

Faith lay in a bed in the corner; she wore a small hat and a hospital gown. Her ankle was wrapped up tightly with gauze and bandages and her right arm had a few different needles sticking in it. She had an air tube leading to her nose and she waved with her left hand, wincing when the sudden movement angered the bandage wrapped around her palm.

Lilly ran up and hugged her sister, "Don't you ever scare me like that again." Lilly pulled away so the others could hug her sister. After they did Lilly asked "Do you know what each needle is for?"

Faith nodded and opened her mouth to speak but Lilly hushed her, "No I want to guess since I want to be a nurse. The one closest to your wrist is the IV, the red one next to it is blood, the yellowish-white one close to your elbow is nutrients and the blue one checks your pulse?"

Faith nodded and smiled at her sister, she knit her eyebrows together. "What are you doing with the camera?" her voice sounded rough.

"It's broken but it won't turn off video or do anything else then continue the video." Lilly flicked the camera lens.

The doctor appeared again, "Okay, I'm sorry but Faith needs to rest after the accident. She'll most likely awaken again in three hours, but I need all of you to leave."

They all turned to leave but Faith cried out, "Could Lilly stay, please?"

A nurse standing near the doctor spoke up, "We don't want her keeping you awake."

"Lilly wouldn't do that, besides I'm not going to sleep a wink without her." Faith crossed her arms to show her point.

The doctor sighed and left, the nurse put another needle in Faith's arm as Lilly sat down and injected a fluid in Faith's arm and Faith almost immediately fell asleep. The camera turned off shortly afterwards and the smiley face appeared again and asked, "Is there anything else you need, Faith?"

"No, you can sleep again." The smiley face disappeared with a click.

Hermione struggled against the sleep that was starting to battle her. Hermione fell asleep and had the same nightmare as before, except this time she saw it from the point of view of Ginny. She shifted again but this time she didn't feel herself falling she had a very unusual dream. She was sitting in a bed, but she couldn't move. Her body lay in one bed sleeping and Faith in another with her cat at her side. The door opened and Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle slid inside, Faith's cat woke up and tapped Faith on the nose. Faith barely lifted her head and saw Draco and his buddies sneaking up on Hermione's sleeping body.

Faith quietly got up very slowly and slid in between Draco and Hermione. She snapped her fingers and a light turned on revealing the three boys.

"What are you doing here, Draco, pass curfew and sneaking into the Hospital Wing?" Faith snapped at the boys.

"Well if it isn't Miss can't do magic in the hospital wing." Draco sneered.

"Well let's have a little quiz, let's see: Who isn't supposed to be in here past curfew? Oh, I know it's you, now get out before I call Madam Promfrey." Faith rolled her eyes and pointed to the door.

Draco sneered and all three boys lifted their wands and pointed them at Faith. Faith was thrown backward into the wall and yelled. She slid down the wall and placed her hand to her mouth. Hermione was pretty sure it was blood because Faith struggled to her feet and took out her wand.

"Oh, you trying to prove you can't do magic, how sweet." Draco placed his hand to his chest dramatically.

Faith unsteadily pointed her wand at Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle and whispered a charm. The three boys flew backward and lay stunned, Faith collapsed to the ground with one hand over her waist. Hermione struggled to move and finally broke free of her bounds.

Hermione's surroundings changed to her in a bed, until she lifted her head. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all sneered in the middle of the Hospital Wing and Faith struggled to her feet next to the wall. Her arm shook unsteadily but Faith pointed her wand at the three boys and a charm flew out of it and threw the boys into the doors. Faith collapsed to the ground and curled in a ball, shaking.

Hermione screamed, "Faith, are you okay?!" She struggled to her feet but her ribs hurt too much for her to even sit up on her own. Faith pushed herself up on her arms and smiled at Hermione, but started shaking again and collapsed to the ground, gasping for air.

Madame Promfrey ran out of her office and screamed, running to Faith. Madame Promfrey held the girl down while she squirmed almost as if she was having a seizure, "Faith what happened?" Faith went to speak, but only coughed up blood and lay still.

Madame Promfrey picked up her limp body and placed it on a bed. Hermione spoke up, "I woke up and Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had all cast a spell at her and she flew into the wall. She cast a stupefy charm on all of them and they passed out, I have no idea what happened otherwise."

Madame Promfrey went to a small fire in the corner and threw some powder into it. "Snape, wake up your lazy bones and get in here with the potions marked for Faith!" she yelled into it and ran back over to Faith's bed.

Faith shook again as if she had a seizure and Madame Promfrey held her down. "Faith, stop shaking and look at me. Everything will be okay just look at me. Come on you can do it, look at me."

Faith turned to Madame Promfrey, still shaking. Madame Promfrey looked Faith in the eye and her eyes darkened. Faith wouldn't stop shaking and her eyes rolled back into her head. "Oh, it was three boys, how could I forget?"

Madame Promfrey grabbed a cloth and held it to Faith's forehead. "Just stop your shaking; Snape will have your potions in a minute." Faith stopped, but continued to gasp for air. "Snape better get his lazy butt in here or else I'm going to pound him."

Just then, Snape burst into the Hospital Wing carrying three bottles, one small green potion, and one small bottle of what appeared to be lotion and a large container with an orange potion smoking inside. He gasped at the sight of Draco laying there stunned, but Madame Promfrey yelled at him, "Snape, he's just stunned, now get those potions over her before we lose Faith!"

Snape snapped out of it and ran to Faith's bed side, "What happened to Faith?"

"She was thrown into the wall by those three idiots over there and she stunned them to stop them from attacking Hermione." Madame Promfrey grabbed the lotion-like potion and spilt some on her hands.

She took Faith's hands in her hands, Hermione noticed Faith's hands were burnt and Madame Promfrey rubbed the lotion on them, cursing about what she was going to do to Draco if Faith lost her life. Snape took some of the lotion and placed some on Faith's forehead and then forced the green potion down her throat, as Faith began shaking again.

Madame Promfrey grabbed the orange potion and poured some in a cup. She poured it into Faith's mouth and handed the glass to Snape, asking him to refill it. Faith squirmed even more and her eyes rolled into her head again. Snape handed a full glass to Madame Promfrey and she went to give it to Faith. Faith yelled and tried to get away; Madame Promfrey pinned down her arms and forced the potion into Faith's mouth. Faith screamed once Madame Promfrey reached for the goblet again and Madame Promfrey clamped her mouth shut.

She was about to pour it into Faith's mouth when Faith screamed.

"Faith, here this will help with the pain." Faith obeyed and screamed, "Kill me, please!"

"Here, this one will just drink it." Madame Promfrey forced the fourth and final cup of potion down Faith's mouth. Faith collapsed into the bed and Snape glanced at her limp body.

"Is she really dead?" he asked.

"No, I told her that to get her to drink the last glass." Madame Promfrey caught her breath. "I believe we gave her the potions a bit too late, she should have wanted to drink the orange potion, not scream to be killed. But she'll survive the spell; it would have been better if it was only Draco or even if there was just one less boy, but three boys are basically torture."

"What about Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle?" Snape pointed to the three Slytherins.

"I could care less about those three; I'll be the one to punish them, thank you very much. I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore about their punishment and they're going to pay for this." Madame Promfrey stood up. "Now could you leave the lotion here and go back to sleep or something, I'll handle the three idiots."

Snape opened his mouth to snap back a harsh reply but decided better of, seeing Hermione awake in the bed next to Faith's. He set the lotion on the table and left.

Madame Promfrey placed Draco and his friends in a bed and went back to her office. Hermione noticed Faith's breathing gradually returning to normal and her cat appeared at her side. Hermione couldn't sleep so she looked to see what was on the side table, a candle, small glass of water, and a small stack of presents and letters.

Hermione reached for the one on top, it was a small box. "Hi, Hermione what are you reading?" Hermione dropped the box and it fell to the floor, spilling out about fifteen boxes of Every Flavor Beans.

Madame Promfrey sat down at the end of Hermione's bed. "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, realizing how stupid the question was.

"I work here, and I wanted to see how you were doing, seeing the whole ordeal with Faith." Madame Promfrey pointed to Faith.

"I'm okay, but what happened to her?" Hermione asked.

"Faith is unable to do magic without causing herself extreme pain, so charming three boys and throwing them backwards after being thrown herself into a wall should have killed her. If we would have had the potions already here, then it would have been better, but since they weren't she may have nightmares of the incident. Her eyes weren't normal, I could tell because she couldn't look at me straight. She either rolled her eyes into her head, or she gaze was very distant. So I think she was experiencing torture, it's terrible."

"What kind of torture?"

"It's unknown, because she's only the fifth person to go through that and none of them stupefied three boys. Let alone boys heavier and older than themselves, I thought for a long time that she was a goner. Each one went through a different nightmare, but all had to do with drinking a liquid that seemed to cause 'fantasy pain' which is pain that isn't really happening but it feels like it to that person." Madame Promfrey glanced at the fallen present and picked it up, placing it in Hermione's lap. "Here you can open up your presents." she placed the rest beside Hermione.

Hermione ended up with twenty different boxes of Every Flavor Beans, fifty chocolate frogs, ten pumpkin tarts, and ten Galleons. Hermione managed to eat two tarts and five frogs (she didn't like Every Flavor Beans, except for pumpkin and strawberry which she did eat), before Faith woke up.

"Faith, how do you feel?" Madame Promfrey asked.

Faith placed a hand to her head gently and groaned, "I would say okay, but ouch, you wouldn't believe me." she smiled at her.

"This will help with the pain." Madame Promfrey grabbed the lotion and rubbed some on Faith's hands and forehead. The burns were a bit better, but still appeared to be causing Faith some pain. Faith fell asleep again and so did Hermione.

**How was the story? You may review if you want to me to make any changes or adjust the story line. Also please tell me what you don't like about the story if you choose to, but people, don't be down right rude. I'm just human, I'll make mistakes! Until next time, Haven. :-)**


End file.
